Elevated utility transmission lines such as, for example, elevated electric utility transmission lines, include one or more utility cables extending in a continuous manner along a route to transmit or carry utility service. The utility cables are supported above ground at designated heights that provide clearance over terrain features and obstacles, such as structures, along the route. Elevated utility transmission lines include a series of supports, such as elongated utility poles, spaced along the route to support the utility cables. The supports are spaced apart, and the utility cables span between the supports.
For reasons stated below, and for other reasons which will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved support apparatus for supporting utility cables, and for improved utility transmission lines including the same.